


At Dream's End

by Seventh



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Relationship Study, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventh/pseuds/Seventh
Summary: "Do you really believe friendships can last more than one lifetime?" - Toph BeifongA series of drabbles exploring the adventures and tragedies of Jason's friendship with Heracles.Contains spoilers for Lostbelt Chapter 5: Atlantis from Fate/Grand Order.
Relationships: Jason | Saber & Heracles | Berserker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	At Dream's End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as a request from a friend for her sister's birthday! :)  
> Jason and Heracles aren't characters I read about too much, so I hope I didn't butcher them too badly.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Jason had heard many stories of the great hero Heracles. He was the most famous and most powerful demigod son of Zeus. He accomplished all those impossible labors and was basically offered a place with the gods. Name any heroic deed, and he’d already done it. In the end, all he really became, was a monster.

He wasn’t really scared of monsters though. After all, there’s only two things you do with monsters. You either defeat them, or you find some way to use them for yourself.

* * *

Now Jason wasn’t the type to deal with monsters if he could help it but, if he wanted his rightful place on the throne back, he needed help from the best of the best. Even if that meant he had to recruit a few terrifying people. Of course, he could never hope to bring together the greatest band of heroes without asking probably the most famous hero of all time, Heracles.

Jason’s sources had told him that Heracles was working on setting up a colony on the island of Sardinia, so he figured that’s where he had to go to find the hero. When he gets there though, he’s not sure what he should’ve expected.

. . .

“You want me to go on a quest with you?” Heracles asks, as if Jason isn’t making any sense.

“Well yeah, I mean, you’re _the_ Heracles! You’re the greatest hero in all of Greece! If I had you on my team, there’s no way we’d fail,” Jason exclaims.

Heracles gives an amused snort, “Well, once upon a time, I guess. Not anymore. Go ask someone else.”

Jason doesn’t miss a beat, “Well of course I’m going to ask someone else! I still need you to come with me.”

Heracles breathes a deep sigh. “Look, what you said isn’t wrong. I _was_ that great hero, but that was in the past. I did horrible things, and I spent long years atoning for my sins. I’m done with adventures. The gods finally took pity on me and asked this one last thing of me. Maybe once I’m finished, I can finally rest,” he explains, staring into the distance. 

Jason stares at him blankly. “Wow. I knew you’ve been through a lot of shit, but _man_ I didn’t know you’d be _this_ dramatic about it.”

“Wha- dramatic-?” Heracles stutters indignantly.

“Listen, Heracles, Greek heroes like us?” he drapes an arm around Heracles’ shoulders, “We don’t get quiet endings. There’s always a next adventure, and more glory waiting for us you know?” Jason explains, making a grand sweeping gesture.

Heracles promptly pries the arm off him, “No, I don’t know.”

“Look, it’s not like I’m just offering you an ocean cruise to who knows where. I mean I heard you don’t even plan on staying here once everything is set up right?”

“Well yes. My sons are sufficiently capable of running things once everything is complete. They don’t need me around reminding them of my past,” Heracles states frankly.

“Okay you edgy grandpa. But you see? If you come with me, you can be part of something again. We’ll be comrades, a team. We’ll be the Argonauts!” Jason declares into the sky.

Heracles gives him a look, still unsure.

Jason lets out a long sigh. “Alright fine. If at any point you ever feel like this isn’t for you, I won’t stop you from leaving. I mean you won’t really care where we drop you off right? Does that sound good?” he then holds his hand out.

Heracles pauses for a moment but decides to take the outstretched hand.

Jason smiles. “Looking forward to working with you, Argonaut.”

Despite his earlier hesitation, Heracles finds himself grinning a little. “Sure.”

* * *

The sounds of battle get louder as Jason runs back to the Argo.

“Shit! The bastards caught us with our guard down. Quick! We have to go help them!” Jason can only hope that the men he left guarding the ship can hold out until they get back.

After a few more meters, they finally reach the beach. He can see the Argo surrounded by six-armed giants, but they don’t seem to be making much progress. A quick survey of the battlefield shows him immediately why-

Heracles is almost single-handedly taking down every one of them.

_Damn, he really is a monster._

Jason notices the men around him simply gawking at the scene.

“Well, what are you all standing there for?! Let’s go help him!” Jason shouts.

He runs up to the nearest giant and hacks at its leg. This forces the giant to kneel and he manages to slash its head off once he can reach it.

“Heracles!” Jason calls, “Need some help?”

“It’s about time you got back!” Heracles shouts back as he cuts down another giant.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Not all of us can be born the demigod son of the King of Olympus you know,” Jason grunts as he parries an attack from another giant.

He manages to block another attack, but he can’t block all six arms at the same time. Jason braces himself for the blow, but suddenly Heracles is there, battle cry fierce as he practically swats the giant away.

He takes a moment to look back at Jason, “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” is all Jason can reply.

“Good.”

. . .

After everything settles down, Jason walks over to where Heracles is cleaning the blood off his sword.

“So uh, thanks for saving my life earlier,” Jason says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Heracles stares at him confused, “Of course. You may be an asshole, but we’re fellow Argonauts, aren’t we?”

“I guess that’s true,” Jason chuckles.

“Besides,” Heracles continues, “you were right.”

Jason quirks his head and stares at Heracles.

“It’s nice to feel like I belong again.” Heracles gives him a small smile.

Jason doesn’t know what to say to that.

* * *

A few months after they retrieved the Golden Fleece, Jason returns to Iolcus from Corinth, and to his surprise, he finds Heracles still camping on the outskirts of town.

“Heracles? What’re you still doing here?” Jason asks, dumbfounded.

“Oh, Jason! Well like you said before, I didn’t really have anywhere to go so when our quest ended, I decided to just stick around. It’s not a bad town, and the people treat me well enough,” Heracles explains.

“I see,” is all Jason replies.

“But it’s been a while hasn’t it? I was worried when I heard what you and Medea did to the former king, but I’m glad to see you’re okay. Where is Medea, by the way?” Heracles asks when he realizes Jason is alone.

“Oh, uhm. When we were in Corinth, I got engaged to the princess. For political reasons you know? Well, when Medea found out about it, she murdered the princess, the king, and even our two sons, then ran off to Athens. I decided to just come back here and maybe reclaim the throne from Acastus,” Jason explains flatly as if it’s no big deal.

Heracles is silent for a moment. “Jason, what the hell,” he deadpans.

“Yeah, what a crazy bitch, am I right?” Jason laughs.

“No wait, that’s not my point. I agree that what Medea did was wrong, but Jason, how could you do that to her? Even after everything she did to help you? We would never have gotten back alive without her!” Heracles says with a disappointed tone.

“What? _I’m_ the victim here! Besides, Medea never really loved me! Aphrodite just convinced Eros to work his magic on her. If anything, I should be indebted to Aphrodite, not Medea!” Jason counters defensively.

“I know you’re an asshole, but that’s just disgusting, even for you,” Heracles replies, disdain seeping into his words.

“I don’t want to hear that from a monster who murdered his own family!” Jason shouts, his temper getting the better of him.

Heracles is taken aback by the remark, but he recovers quickly. “I see. If that’s how you feel, then maybe I _have_ overstayed my welcome.” Heracles then moves to start packing up his belongings.

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” Jason asks incredulously.

“You’re here to retake the throne, right? I assume the future new king wouldn’t want a _monster_ like me around, would he?” Heracles says, with a hint of sadness.

“You know what? Do what you want! I don’t have time for this,” Jason huffs, and starts walking away.

“Well, I wish you good luck. Goodbye Jason,” Heracles says solemnly.

Jason stops for a moment, but he keeps walking anyway.

* * *

They meet again in another life, and this time their enemies are the gods themselves. However, these are not the gods they ever came to know.

“Okay, what the hell is with this place? I mean Greece was never peaceful, but this is just crazy!” Jason complains to no one in particular.

His complaining is interrupted by a loud roar and suddenly a big hulking mass of muscle flattens the soldiers that were just trying to behead him a few seconds earlier.

The figure slowly turns in his direction, eyes glinting red.

Jason swears he did not just squeak. He did not. That would be very unheroic.

The figure grunts at him but doesn’t make a move to attack. Instead, it speaks.

“Argo…naut?” it says in its rumbling voice.

Jason is dumbstruck, “What?”

It faces him fully now, “Blonde…asshole…!”

Ok did this thing know him? Why was it being so rude?

“Wait a minute…Heracles? Is that you?” Jason’s eyes widen at the realization.

“mm.” Heracles grunts in confirmation.

“Wow, you seem, different… Angrier, maybe even mad? Did you do something with your hair?” Jason teases.

Heracles growls, unamused.

“Woah, okay okay, sorry. It’s just nice to see you again, is all,” he replies, flashing his teeth.

“Hmph,” Heracles grunts, but there’s a reluctant smile on his face anyway.

* * *

“Jason! Odysseus’ forces have broken through our blockade! They have us surrounded.”

“Shit. What about Bartholomew’s fleet? Maybe if they could provide support we could retreat via the sea?” Jason asks, trying to weigh their options.

“Odysseus’ own fleet is in the way, they can’t get to us.”

“Damn it! That bastard really made sure to isolate us. Though why hasn’t he bothered closing in on us- oh. Oh no…” Jason pales as the realization hits him.

He scans the sky, and sure enough he can see a bright point of light. It’s almost beautiful, just like a shining star, except all it is, is a signal of their imminent doom.

Jason slowly turns to face his comrades.

“I guess this is it then. It was an honor fighting alongside all of you,” Jason declares, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“No,” a voice growls from behind him.

“Oh, Heracles you startled me. You got any ideas to get us out of this mess?” Jason says flatly.

“No…but Jason…must go,” he replies.

“What do you mea-, “ Jason is interrupted as Heracles picks him up.

“Hey buddy what are you doing?” Jason is not liking this.

“Go…Jason…Live…” Heracles almost whispers.

“What? What are you sayin- HERACLEEEEEEESS!!!” Jason screams as Heracles hurls him out to sea.

He easily soars over Odysseus’ fleet and lands right next to Bartholomew’s ship.

“Hey Heracles, why don’t you just throw the rest of us like that so we can all escape?”

“You… not important…just npcs,” is all he replies.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

. . .

After the crew helps Jason onto the ship, Bartholomew is there to greet him.

“Well that’s one way to make an escape,” he teases.

“Okay, this isn’t the time for jokes. We need to help them!” Jason shoots back.

“Look, of course I want to help them, but we’re not strong enough to fight Odysseus head on,” Bartholomew explains.

“I don’t care! We have to-, “ Jason watches in horror as the first shot is fired.

The resulting explosion is so bright that he has to look away for a moment.

Before he can survey the damage, he hears a defiant roar from the site of their former camp.

 _Of course, he of all people would be too stubborn to die after just one shot,_ Jason thinks to himself.

Unfortunately, another explosion follows soon after the first.

Jason doesn’t even bother to look back this time. The roars have stopped.

“Bartholomew, we need to retreat,” he manages to say, voice heavy.

Bartholomew nods. “You heard him! Unfurl the sails! Full retreat!” he walks away as he starts barking orders to his crew.

Jason doesn’t move from where he’s standing.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, as he tries to hold the tears back.

* * *

Finally alone after sending his master away, Jason lets himself fall to the floor.

Well, not exactly alone.

“Was that really okay?” Chiron asks weakly from where he himself is lying a few meters away.

“A man has to accept when he is too exhausted to keep fighting, Teacher,” Jason replies, breathing heavily.

“I suppose so,” Chiron chuckles softly.

They share a moment of silence as Poseidon begins to crumble around them.

“You know, the first time I died, I was also alone. Got crushed by an old ship,” Jason says pensively.

“What am I, chopped hydra?” Chiron teases.

“You know what I mean, Teacher,” Jason replies in a serious tone.

Chiron says nothing.

“I wonder if one death wasn’t enough punishment for all the mistakes I made,” Jason continues. “Maybe if I get another chance, it won’t have to end the same way.”

Chiron snorts. “I hope for your sake, you’re right.”

It’s the last thing Jason hears before everything around him fades into the light.

* * *

The next thing he knows, he’s standing in a white room, right in the middle of a summoning circle.

“Saber, Jason. I have arrived according to your summoning. I’m a hero but before that I’m a captain. Okay? Be careful not to send me to the front. Don’t ever send me out!”

“Oh my god. Jason!” the kid in front of him looks like they’re about to burst into tears.

“I thought I’d never see you again! Do you…remember me?” they ask, eyes wide and full of hope.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure. I think I do, but it’s all a little hazy,” is all Jason can answer.

“Oh. Well that’s okay,” they say, visibly disappointed. “My name’s Ritsuka. Here, let me show you to where you’ll be staying.” They gesture to a door that leads out into a long hallway.

They give Jason a short tour of the compound. It actually seems like a nice place.

As they pass what looks to be a cafeteria, he hears a very familiar roar.

“Wait, I know that voice.” Jason immediately decides to take a look inside.

He stumbles upon what seems to be an argument between a couple of berserker-class servants. It’s hard to tell, since he can’t really understand anything they’re saying.

Jason approaches slowly.

“H-Heracles? Is that you? Do you remember me?”

Heracles stops, and stares at him.

“You know, it’s me, Jason. You remember right?”

“Jason… Jason! Friend!”

Heracles scoops him up into a bear hug

Jason despite being squished, manages to say, “You do remember!”

Heracles adds, “Still asshole.”

Jason laughs, “I missed you too buddy.”

. . .

A minute passes, and Jason can feel some of his joints popping. “Um, hey Herc? You can put me down now. It’s starting to hurt,” Jason says in a strangled voice.

Heracles immediately drops him on the floor.

“Wow, thank you for that,” Jason mutters dusting himself off.

“So,” Jason starts as he takes a seat at one of the nearby tables. “It’s been a while, yeah? Not since… oh right,” Jason deflates at the memory.

“mmhh,” Heracles grunts in agreement.

“Listen, I know I fucked up-“

“mmhmmm,” Heracles hums loudly.

“Hey, I’m _trying_ to say something here!” Jason sighs. “I’m thankful you’re still willing to talk to me, but how I treated you, after everything you did… Hera was right, I may have become king, but I ended up old and alone because of my selfishness. And I deserved it.”

“mmmrrgh,” Heracles grunts thoughtfully.

Jason gives an amused snort. “You’re just saying that.”

“grrhh,” Heracles protests.

“You really think so?” Jason questions, a hint of doubt still in his voice.

“mmmmm,” Heracles hums.

“I guess, but-“

“grrrr,” Heracles growls, annoyed.

Jason laughs at that, “I’ll try.”

“hmph,” Heracles huffs proudly, as if he’s just won an argument.

“Thank you, Heracles,” Jason says softy, with a smile.

. . .

“Does Jason actually understand all that?” Ritsuka whispers to Mashu as they stand on the other side of the cafeteria.

Mashu giggles. “Let’s leave them alone for now, Senpai. They have a lot of catching up to do.”

* * *


End file.
